This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Objective: Decreased brain volumes in prefrontal, limbic and parietal areas have been found in women with borderline personality disorder (BPD). Recent models suggest impaired structural and functional connectivity in this condition. We therefore investigate the thickness of the corpus callosum, the largest connecting fiber bundle in the human brain. Method: We acquired MRI scans from 20 healthy women and 20 women with BPD. A novel computational mesh-based method is applied to measure callosal thickness at high spatial resolution.